


Silver

by tikii



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Fighting, Fluff, Gen, Injury, Mild Angst, Mild/Hurt Comfort, Princess Ruby !!, Selectively Mute Oscar, and thats really weird ik, breath of the wild AU, but strap in folks, hhh - Freeform, instead of races there are tribes, its long too, so buckle up, this is really stupid and unedited but i thought i would share it with ya'll, this isnt rosegarden and if you see this as rosegarden i will fax myself you you and dab on you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikii/pseuds/tikii
Summary: In which there is a Calamity





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> okay so  
> i know i should be updating are we there yet  
> but i made this a while ago and its just ,,, sitting in my docs  
> rotting and not being shown to anyone except for , like , the one (1) person who read it  
> and its not really edited or anything but i thought i would share it with ya'll  
> its a breath of the wild au  
> and ya'll will figure some things out as you read  
> and i know , i didnt really know how ruby would hear the voice inside the sword bc tbh , i really didnt know how that worked so i just  
> skskskss sorry  
> im sorry for any mistakes n stuff like i said , its not edited , but i Tried(tm)  
> enjoy ^^

Ruby didn’t know what she was expecting.

In a big, frumpy dress with a big, frumpy crown she stood, her silver eyes staring into the red ones of her father. He looked so… serious. And tired, too. She let out a small puff of air, squaring her shoulders a bit more in case she looked too slouched. “You wanted to see me, father?”

Her father hummed, his flat expression boring into her. “Have you been working on praying, Ruby?” Was his first question. This one she was fine with - she had been asked this question every single day of her life ever since her mother left her.

“Yes, father. I have.” She replied, keeping her voice steady and her face straight. His expression didn’t even change.

“And yet… you haven’t awakened your power…” He let out a soft sigh. “Very well. This conversation has helped me made up my mind.” The king ran a hand through his hair, and Ruby could feel a small bit settle in her stomach.

“...If you don’t mind me asking, father… what have you made up your mind on?” She asked cautiously, and when her father didn’t give her a dirty look, she considered it a win.

“...because the lands of Remnant are getting more and more dangerous, and because you don’t have your power yet, I don’t believe that two, mediocre knights will be enough to… defend you.” Ruby really didn’t like where this was going. “So… that is why I have decided to test all the knights in the guard. To see which one is worthy of being your… appointed knight. Of course, I will make sure the strongest, moth worthy swordsman in all the guard will be attending to you - I will not settle.”

Ruby’s heart jumped into her throat, heat rising into her cheeks. “...P-pardon? An appointed knight? To follow me around and protect me?”

“That is what an appointed knight is, Ruby - now, please go on your way to get the other champions. This may be your last time traveling with mediocre knights. And stop slouching. I promise you this is for the best.”

  
  


Ruby let out a soft huff and squared her shoulders, bowing her head. “Of course, father. Thank you.”

(When she left the throne room and got into her room, she collapsed onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. An appointed knight? Please - who says she couldn’t defend herself?)

//

The mountain in which the Nikos tribe wandered was scorching hot - Ruby found herself dumping water on herself and rolling up her sleeves to keep cool. At least she got to get out of the castle and do something besides pray - how much praying does one have to do in order to unlock their power?

  
  


(Why did her father believe the prophecy so much? If the ‘legendary’ staff was so important, then wouldn’t have someone been worthy of it by now?)

(And wouldn’t she have her powers?)

“I would be delighted to aid you, princess.” Pyrrha smiled at her, wiping her brow with a small huff. “If Remnant needs my help, then I would be glad to assist - or my nickname isn’t ‘the fearless warrior.”

“Thank you, Pyrrha!” Ruby exclaimed, her silver eyes shining in the bright sun. “You’re going to be such an asset to the team!”

The red-haired warrior laughed, her cheeks turning bright red. “I really appreciate that, Princess - thank you.” Her expression then fell, her eyes dimming and her voice becoming softer. “I-I’m… not sure if it’s the calamity’s doing, but I’ve noticed that monsters have been attacking people much more lately. In times like these, you shouldn’t have two…” She lowered her voice as she looked towards the two soldiers who had been assigned to Ruby. “Mediocre soldiers. It’s getting rough, you know?”

 

Ruby stifled a small giggled, rubbing the back of her neck. “You… you sound just like my father. He’s assigning a knight to watch over me wherever I go.” She rolled her eyes slightly and let out a small sigh. ‘I… I just recently heard the top contender is young and one of the most skilled swordsmen in the land.”

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, pressing her lips together. “Huh… that could only be…” She then stopped, her eyes narrowing and a hand going to her spear. They were hard to see in the rough, red terrain, but dark red monsters were crawling all over the place in the small area below, howling and growling and gathering around something. Ruby felt her heart catch in her throat as Pyrrha let out a soft huff.

“They really are all over the place, aren’t they? And they’re attacking someone! Cowards…” She gritted her teeth together, and Ruby’s two knights stepped in front of her. “Wait here, princess - I’ll take care of this.”

Watching Pyrrha fight was… a show. A very elegant show - a professional show. Her movements were swift and graceful - her stance and posture were perfect. She hopped over rocks, swung gracefully and landed right on her feet after all that. The sweat on her arms glistened in the sun as she got rid of the last few, scoffing and holding out her spear at one. “Spineless little chickens! Come into this territory again and you’ll be getting more than a little scare!”

(It was just then that Ruby realized - Pyrrha didn’t go full out. She was merely scaring them away.)

(Why… why couldn’t she unlock her potential like that?)

Instead of turning her thoughts to the negative, a small whimper decided to move her thoughts to the positive. When her eyes flickered back towards the area in which the monsters were surrounding, a small, helpless dog sat, covering its face with its paws and whimpering. Ruby hurried forward and dropped to her knees, patting the ground softly. When the dog heard the small pats, its ears immediately flickered upward and so did its eyes. Then, it bounded over and began to lick the princess, barking happily. She laughed, rubbing the dog behind its ears.

“I-It seems our friend here was the one being attacked,” Ruby said in between giggles. “Precious boy. You saved his life!” She grinned and looked back, expecting to find Pyrrha coming up from behind her, but instead found the red-haired warrior cowering, her expression full of fear. Then, the dog barked and Pyrrha gave a loud yelp. Ruby stifled a giggle and stood up, shooing the dog away gently.

“Go on, now. You’re safe.” With another happy bark, the dog left, allowing Pyrrha to relax and let out a small, weak laugh.

“I’m sorry you had to see that side of me, princess. As a kid, dogs always seemed to chase me - I still panic when I see one of those critters.” Ruby smiled teasingly, standing on her tiptoes and poking Pyrrha on the cheek.

“I never realized the fearless warrior had a weakness.” She said with a soft laugh. When Pyrrha didn’t answer, she frowned and opened her mouth to explain that she was just joking, but the warrior beat her to it.

“So, tell me princess…”

“...Yes?” Ruby tilted her head to the side, and Pyrrha looked bashfully at her.

“...The calamity isn’t… uh… some kind of dog monster, is he?”

Ruby blinked twice, then her face lit up with laughter - her shoulders shook, and her eyes squeezed together shut. You couldn’t imagine her joy when Pyrrha joined in, making her chest feel all fuzzy.

(Later, when she was going back, that dog ran up to her and wouldn’t leave her side - so Ruby just decided to take it home.)

(Her father wasn’t too happy, but he allowed it.)

  
  


(Zwei was a name that had a nice ring to it, she guessed…)

//

Ruby already wasn’t too happy going towards the Arc Tribe territory - before she had left, he father had informed her that they had found 3 contenders for her ‘appointed knight.’ - they may even be applicable to wield the ‘legendary staff’. She gave a small huff and snuggled a bit further into her coat, letting the sound of the horses and her two soldiers talking to one another ease her nerves. Why couldn’t things stay like this forever?

  
  


Why did her ancestors have to doom the world time and time again?

She let out a soft sigh and let her silver eyes flicker upward towards the roof of the house that was attached to the cliff. She blinked twice and frowned when she found a blond man sitting on the top of the roof, holding a bow and arrow. He drew back a bow, squinted, and Ruby barely had any time to look at the location he was shooting at before she heard a big ‘boom!’ she whipped her head around to see the remnants of an explosion lingering in the air from… very far away.

(Bomb arrows? Those were very expensive…)

(She should have expected this… she had heard that he was a very skilled archer, after all.)

Ruby cleared her throat, a shyness creeping up in her. “Mister Arc, I presume?”

The blond’s blue eyes flickered towards the princess and he let out a small laugh, standing up and jumping from the roof. He landed on the floor with ease, not even stumbling - as if he had done that a million times before.

“The Princess of Remnant herself - how may I be of assistance, your highness?” He asked, getting on one knee and bowing his head. Ruby gave a small, almost bitter smile (she would never get used to people kneeling at her feet) and spoke...

“Rise, Jaune Arc of the Arc tribe.” Jaune rose, following her command.

“You have need of me, don’t you?” Jaune spoke, fiddling with the string of his bow. “To defeat the calamity?” He grinned almost cockily, putting a fist to his chest. “To slay the beast once and for all? It would be my greatest pleasure!”

Ruby’s face lit up, her bitter smile becoming one of happiness and excitement. “Thank you so much, Jaune. If we work together, I’m certain we’ll be able to defeat-”

This was something she would never get used to - being cut off.

“However!” Jaune put up a finger. He then pulled three arrows out of the basket on his back and pointed to three targets so far away that Ruby could barely see them. Without another word, he drew the arrows back, took a small, controlled breath and let them go in the blink of an eye -

And in the distance, Ruby could hear three, small, chorusing explosions. Her heart jumped in her chest a little and her eyes widened, the wind that was picking up swaying her hair to the side. When she looked up at him to compliment him, Jaune laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sorry for interrupting you, princess. I just wanted to say… that while I know I play one of the biggest parts in sealing away the calamity… don’t let the little knight with the darkness-sealing staff on his back lose confidence when he sees me in action, yeah? And if he does…” He smirked, and Ruby had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. “Don’t come crying to me.”

(Word travels fast, she mused to herself as she walked away from the house, a permanent frown on her face.)

(Why could they all access their talents so well, and she… couldn’t? Wasn’t she working hard enough already?)

(Ugh. She could feel a headache coming on…)

//

“Princess! Your father requests to meet you in the throne room.” Ruby perked up at the sound of a guard’s voice, her stomach dropping and doing flips. She didn’t want to believe it - but they probably found her ‘appointed knight’ - the one who would wield the ‘legendary, darkness - sealing staff’ that everyone talked about so fondly in the legends.

She made sure her appearance was presentable before stepping out of her room and allowing a guard to escort her to the throne room, where her father stood, stiff as ever -

And on a knee, right beside her father, was an olive-skinned, brown-haired boy in a green sweater and beige pants. When he looked up, she could see that he had tons of freckles and hazel eyes.

He… he was nothing but a child! How was he supposed to protect her - and seal away the calamity, no less? The boy looked as if he was going to pass out if someone even sneezed in his direction!

  
  


Ruby must’ve been showing a little too much emotion on her face, because her father cleared his throat a bit too harshly. “Ruby. Before you kneel your new appointed knight - Oscar Pine.”

Before she could think, Ruby spoke:

“Pine? Isn’t that the last name of a very famous soldier?” She tilted her head to the side, and her father nodded.

“Yes. You think of Ozpin Pine - one of the finest knights in the land. Yes, indeed, this is Ozpin’s child - he’s a very accomplished, fine swordsman and he will no doubt be devoted to protecting and serving you. Rise, child.” Oscar rose, keeping his head bowed. “He is a top contender for wielding the staff that seals the darkness.”

Ruby blinked, her eyebrows furrowing and annoyance dripping into her words:

“The staff that seals the darkness? Really? I thought that was nothing but a myth!” Her father frowned, shaking his head.

“Thinking that it was nothing but a myth is childish, Ruby. The staff that seals the darkness is real - just like how your powers are. I assume you have duties in the Ren Tribe area, yes?” Ruby bowed her head, her chest squeezing painfully. When she didn’t offer a reply, her father continued. “Go see that it is done, Ruby. I just wanted to introduce you to your new appointed knight - he will be traveling with you once we see whether or not he can wield the staff.”

“I understand, Father. Thank you.” She gave a small curtsy and left, not even acknowledging her new ‘appointed knight.’

//

The Ren Tribe area was… beautiful. Waterfalls and glistening structures… Ruby couldn’t get enough of it. It was decided that her guards could go explore while she went up the waterfall to talk to Lie Ren; what dangers would there be up there?

Ruby gave a small smile when she made it to the top, giving a small bow to Lie Ren, who got on a knee in return. “Hello, your highness. I have heard the news of you recruiting one person from each tribe to aid you in your quest to slay the calamity…” He looked up. “If I may ask, who are the other champions?”

Ruby gestured for him to stand up, and she looked over to the horizon (for dramatic effect!!). “There’s the fearless warrior, Pyrrha Nikos. The Arc skillsman, Jaune Arc. I’m also going to travel to the Valkyrie Tribe area to ask for Nora Valkyrie’s aid.” She paused, looking down. “And… the one with the staff that seals the darkness.”

Lie Ren hummed, a small smile forming on his face. “I see… I’ve heard of the chosen one. Although, we’re not sure if he can wield the staff just yet, correct?” He took his spear off his back as Ruby began to speak again.

“...Yes. Word travels fast, no?” She laughed albeit bitterly. “Will you accept? If not, I understand-”

“I accept.” Ren’s pink eyes flickered over to meet Ruby’s silver and he smiled. He stepped a bit closer to the edge of the waterfall and looked down, smiling when he saw a small, blonde figure at the bottom of all the water. Ruby tilted her head to the side and looked down as well, gulping down some of the nausea from the height.

“Yang!” Ren called. “Come on and swim up here - I would like to introduce you to the princess.”

“Don’t you think she’s a bit young to swim up here, Ren?” She asked with a small frown. ‘I wouldn’t want her to get hurt-”

Ren smiled almost bitterly and let his spear dangle to the side. “One day, princess… I must leave her…” His eyes flickered back down. “To face my fate with the calamity.”

And just like that, he jumped down with no hesitation, sliding down the water like it was a simple slide you would see at a park. He hit the water with a small splash, coming up after a few seconds. Ren held his hand out to Yang, who took it tentatively. “Join me - we’ll go up together so that you can get a feel for it.”

“It’s not too steep… I could have done it myself.” Yang replied with a small pout, and Ren chuckled.

“I know. I just want to make sure that you’re okay.”

“Heh - I’m always okay.”

Yang fastened herself onto Ren’s back and just like that, he was swimming up towards the princess again, his little sister whooping as they went in and out from under water. When they landed on top, Ruby jogged over to them, her eyes wide.

“Woah! T-that was… wow.” At a loss of words, she laughed nervously, feeling relief settle in her stomach when Ren laughed gently along with her.

“Yang, this is the princess - your highness, please my sister, Yang.”

“Hello!” The blonde waved enthusiastically, and Ruby giggled.

“It is very nice to meet you, Yang. I hope I get to see more of you in the future.” She grinned and Yang grinned right back.

“Tell me, princess.” Ren fastened his spear to his back again. “When will I have to…”

“Soon, Ren.” Without even using words, Ruby already knew what he was asking for. “I’ll… send a messenger if I can’t do it in person.”

“I see…”

“Ren!” Yang piped up from where she was standing. “Where are you going to go?”

Ren smiled softly and knelt before Yang, giving her a soft pat on the head. “...I have some things I must do. When the times comes, and I leave, I know I can trust you to look after our people until I come back. I believe in you.”

“I know you do, Ren.” Was the child’s reply. With a satisfied sigh, Ren stood up again, taking Ruby’s hand and kissing the back of it.

“Thank you for your time, princess.”

“It was my pleasure.”

//

“Princess of Remnant - I accept your proposition without hesitation.” Nora Valkyrie’s voice was so cold that is sent chills up Ruby’s spine despite the sweltering heat that buzzed in the air. “Not only are they planning to revive the calamity, the White Fang are also after the treasured heirloom of our people.” Nora looked over to the side, gesturing to the small, yet deadly, hammer that laid on a pedestal; legends from the Valkyrie tribe said that this hammer could kill thousands at once, and protect whoever is wielding it from the lightning that struck the lands. “You have my word. I will not rest until the calamity falls.”

Ruby almost smiled, but she bit her lip - this was a proper place. The guards wouldn’t want to see the princess smile - it was improper and would definitely upset some people. “Valkyrie Chief Nora… on behalf of Remnant and it’s king, I thank you.” She bowed, and she could’ve sworn she saw Nora smirk for a fraction of a second.

Later that night, laughter filled the open air. Nora and Ruby were walking side to side - both in their casual attire as opposed to their formal - and laughing alongside one another.

“I’ve never seen you so serious, Nora!” Ruby giggled.

“Trust me - I’ve never seen myself that serious, either.” Nora shrugged, jostling the hammer that she carried on her back. “And you… you’re always that serious. Seriously - loosen up a little bit!” She shook her head and smiled teasingly.

“I’m not that serious all the time…” Ruby rolled her eyes. ‘I just have a lot on my plate. Y’know - with the silver eyes and powers and… stuff…” She trailed off when she realized that Nora wasn’t following her.

“Halt. And face me.” Nora’s voice boomed through the open field as she put one hand on her hammer and one on her hip. It was only then when Ruby noticed that there were two travelers passing by, talking in lower voices to one another. They stopped and looked back at Nora, who sent them a look over the shoulder. “Unlike you traitors, I prefer to fight my enemies head on-” She turned around to face them, a smirk on her face. “Do your worst.”

This is when Ruby realized she needed to take a few steps back.

With a puff of smoke, the two travelers were clothed in White Fang garb with swords and knives. They raced forward, and Nora attacked.

Watching the orange-haired girl fight was… electrifying.

Her movements were swift, heavy and hard; she had the first member down in the sand in an instant. Then she held an arm up, and the other member jumped up.

“Nora!” Ruby was about to rush forward, but Nora simply snapped her fingers, and a lightning bolt came down and struck the member, rendering them helpless.

“Out of respect for our princess, you may keep your lives!” Nora exclaimed, watching as the two members scrambled to get up. “Now go.”

With a puff of smoke, the two were gone, leaving just the princess and the chief.

And to hell with protocol - the princess practically leapt into the chief’s arms, laughing and hugging as tight as she possibly could.

“That was amazing!” Ruby exclaimed. “You’re… powerful!”

“Heh! I know.” Nora teased, and Ruby let go and punched her lightly in the shoulder.

“Oh, be quiet - we should head back. My guards are probably worried about me…” Ruby said with a small huff. Nora put her hand on the princess’s shoulder and shook her head.

“Everyone is probably worried about you.”

(She was right.)

//

When she was all dressed and ready next morning, she stepped out of her room just to find a guard ready to escort her to her father’s throne room.

Again, she was greeted with the sight of her father and Oscar again. However, this time, Oscar wasn’t kneeling -

And he was holding the staff that was told in the legends and prophecies.

Ruby could feel her breath hitch in her throat - everyone had their talent already - why couldn’t unlock her’s?

“Ruby. It appears that Oscar was, indeed, worthy of the staff that seals the darkness. Not only will he be your appointed knight, he will also be responsible in the fight for sealing away the calamity.”

(Ruby could have sworn she saw Oscar wince for a second.)

She couldn’t help the small bubble of anger that rose in her. How did this boy get everything handed to him, and she had to work for it? All he had to do was pull something out of a pedestal, right? She had to… pray and pray and work and pray-

“As of tomorrow, he will be following you and making sure you are safe - any personal matters you need to attend to, he will be defending you.” Her father went on and on about duty and safety, but Ruby wasn’t listening.

What was she supposed to do with this… child?

“...he will start today. You must go to the God of Light’s statue in the town and continue your prayers.”

“...Yes father.”

(She couldn’t help but feel like everything was about to fall apart.)

//

Oscar wouldn’t talk. He just followed her noiselessly - she wasn’t even sure if his steps made noise. He stood with his back turned to her as she prayed, his hands wrapped around the staff a bit too tight to look comfortable.

The next couple of days, the freckled knight just followed her around, taking out any monsters that got near them and making sure that no harm came to her.

She missed the two, ‘mediocre’ knights that would talk to one another and actually fill in the silence - with Oscar, he just followed her, silent and stoic, never showing any emotion. Ruby always felt awkward and uncomfortable, and always found herself filling in the silence.

Once, she lashed out at him, calling him a useless mute because he never spoke to her - even when prompted. It was uncalled for and out of character, but the tensions were high, and she was feeling more than frustrated.

Imagine her surprise when he replied with sign language - something Ruby had never learned in her life.

“...you really are mute…” She murmured, her face morphing into something akin to horror. Oscar shook his head and looked down at his feet, his gear clanging together.

“So, you can talk?”

He nodded.

“But you choose not to?”

He nodded again, and Ruby couldn’t help but ask:

“Why?”

Oscar didn’t offer any kind of response - he just smiled bitterly (a smile that didn’t belong on him) and gestured for her to keep going.

When Ruby got back, she asked her father for sign language lessons so that she could communicate with Oscar.

Despite knowing that he was selectively mute and despite feeling bad for him, Ruby couldn’t help but still lash out at him. He had everything handed to him - the staff, the position, the title - and she was working so, so hard to get her powers. The powers that would seal the calamity away and save the world. Everyone relied on her powers.

  
  


And she still didn’t have them?

  
  


In a fit of rage, she ran to the Valkyrie tribe territory, just wanting to get away and talk with her friend. The weight of everything was just… too much. She had heard how the gossipers talked about her - she had heard how all the champions had achieved such great feats - and what had she done?

Nothing.

And she made it apparent to Nora how frustrated she was. She yelled and cried and even threw a rock across the field, but in the end, she collapsed in a heap and just… cried. Nora was there for her, though. And it was fine.

Everything was fine for the time being.

When she decided to leave, she had already heard that everyone from the castle was scouring the land to find her. “She had just left - she could be in trouble!”

  
  


What a bore.

Ruby huffed and began to walk towards the stable, determined to get home as quick as she possibly could so that her ‘appointed knight’ couldn’t get to her, but a laugh and a poof sent her  _ running.  _ Of course, the White Fang was after her! She was the only thing who could seal away the calamity -

She yelped and fell back as a White Fang member popped up in front of her -

Oh gods she was surrounded -

Oh gods she was going to -

The clang of metal, a grunt, and a high yelp - then silence.

Ruby, not even realizing she closed her eyes, opened her eyes to find Oscar, standing in front of her protectively, holding his staff; dare she say that he looked angry.

The White Fang members seemed to be scared, because they fled almost immediately. Oscar relaxed his stance, took a couple of grounding breaths and turned to offer a hand to the princess.

“...At least I get $5 from Jaune,” He murmured, and Ruby was so stunned that  _ those  _ were the first words she would hear her knight say that she burst into hysterics.

Against her better judgement, Ruby took his hand, got up, and flung her arms around him. She was about to let go because he tensed and didn’t do anything, but when he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her in return, she grinned.

“By the Gods, Oscar! You sure know how to make an entrance - you dramatic knight, you!” The hug was a bit awkward due to the drastic size difference (aka Oscar was really short why was she just realizing this?), but she didn’t care. “Thank you!”

Oscar twitched, and Ruby took that as a sign that he wanted out. So, she let go of him and bowed her head, a sheepish smile on her face. “No, seriously, thank you. I’ve been so horrible to you - and you’ve had infinite patience. Thank you.”

[ it’s not a problem, princess. ] Oscar signed, and Ruby got excited when she realized she could understand his signing.

“I know what that says!” She exclaimed gleefully, startling the boy. “I took sign language lessons to understand you!”

The blush that erupted on his face was so adorable that Ruby burst out laughing once more.

( [ I don’t think this is protocol, princess- ] Oscar had signed nervously, and Ruby shook her head. “Protocol? No one is around. That means that you can be you and I can be me.”)

(His smile was so bright that Ruby squealed.)

//

After that whole ordeal, Ruby tried to be a bit more… open minded with Oscar. She spoke to him a lot more and asked him to sign to her if he needed anything - she would give him tips on how to stance himself without wobbling, and she even found out that he loved animals! He almost melted at the sight of Zwei, but another guard was there, and he seemed to be embarrassed to show any emotion whatsoever, so he just stood there, staring at the dog with such a red face that Ruby thought he was going to explode.

The mystery remained as to why he didn’t show much emotion - the dude was literally as expressive as a rock. She managed to get a couple of giggles and a smile out of him before - a blush or two, and even some nervousness, but he hardly showed any emotion at all.

(She got him to show surprise once - they were out in a meadow and she was going on and on about enhancements and stuff and then she found a frog and impulsively she told him to eat it, and when she held it out to him he gave a small yelp and jumped back, his eyes wide.)

(She laughed about it.)

And then one morning, she stepped outside of her room, expecting to see Oscar ready and waiting for her, but… he wasn’t there. Maybe he was in his room…

(Don’t ask her why she knew where his room was.)

She padded over to his room, frowning and knocking at the door. “Oscar? Oscar, we have to go - father says I have to look at the divine beasts-”

A small sniffle cut her off and made her heart drop -

_ Don’t tell me he’s - _

“Oscar?” She lowered her voice. “Oscar, I’m coming in.” When she opened the door, she heard shuffling, a small thud, and then a small cry. “Oscar?”

There the boy stood, wiping his eyes furiously and trying to force a smile.

[ my apologies, princess, ] he signed with shaking hands. [ you shouldn’t have to see me like this. ]

“No, no, no-” Ruby hurriedly closed the door behind her, frowning. “What’s the matter? We can’t leave until you tell me. Trust me - working while you’re upset is the worst.” She laughed nervously. “What’s wrong?”

There was silence.

“...d-do you know why I stay silent, princess?’ Oscar asked hoarsely, wiping his eyes shakily. Ruby hesitantly took a small step forward, pressing her lips together and staying silent, allowing him the space he needed to open up. “T-there’s just… so much at stake. And there are so many eyes on me. I-if I stay strong and silent, t-then maybe all the burden w-wouldn’t feel so… heavy.”

“...The burden will always feel heavy, Oscar.” Ruby said quietly, taking another step forward. “But what makes it better is having people who will support you - and I’m sorry that I didn’t support you at first. I-I’ve just been… so wrapped up in trying to access my powers that I failed to realize that you were hurting as well. I… I see you like a little brother, Oscar - I… just want you to be happy, yeah?”

Just like that, Oscar burst into tears again, his sobs silent. Ruby wrapped her arms around him, cradling his head because damn it this boy needed some comfort and she’d be damned if she didn’t give it to him.

(And after that was over, Oscar pulled away with a bright smile and a ‘thank you’ spilling over his lips. Ruby couldn’t help it - she signed ‘no problem’ back and laughed when his hazel eyes lit up.)

//

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME?!” Ruby screamed into the rain, sobbing violently. She didn’t care that her dress was all soaked and muddy, she didn’t care that Oscar was urging her to continue (“please get up Ruby please get up-”) - everyone was dead. She was on her knees, the rain pelting her and making her feel icier than she was inside. The calamity came out of nowhere, terrorizing everything - it took control of the guardians and the divine beasts and oh  _ gods everyone was dead- _

“Everyone - Ren, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha…” She could vaguely see Oscar kneeling in front of her. “My dad, the royal guard, all the people inside…” Ruby buried her face in her hands, her body shaking from the force of her sobs. “It’s all my fault! Our only hope for defeating the calamity is lost because I would access and harness this cursed, stupid, useless power!”

Oscar reached forward and moved her hands away from her face, reaching forward and wiping the tears that were falling from her eyes.

“E-everything…” Ruby crumbled, curling her hands into fists. “Everything I have done up until now - it was all for nothing!”

(Oscar was now crying, and the sight crushed her heart even more.)

  
  


“So I really am just a failure!” She sobbed, lurching forward and curling into herself. “All my friends… the entire kingdom… my father most of all… I tried and I failed them all…” She lowered her voice to a whisper, her chest heaving. “I left them all… to die…” She burst into sobs once more and fell into Oscar’s arms, allowing herself to just let go of everything she had been holding in. And instead of getting up and telling her that they needed to go - instead of telling her to suck it up and continue - Oscar just held her.

But the spell was broken when the sound of beeping and metal filled the open air. Oscar hurriedly let go of her and tried to help her up, but Ruby wouldn’t budge.

“Princess, please-” Oscar urged desperately, his voice hoarse and shaky. “We have to go-”

“Leave me here. To face my fate. It’s what I deserve-” Ruby started, but she was yanked up and met with an angry Oscar, tears rolling down both of their faces in grief.

“I’m not leaving you here. You’re like an older sister - you’re the closest thing I’ve ever had to a family. I am not. Leaving you.” He said fiercely. Ruby gulped and nodded, allowing herself to be pulled along. They stopped abruptly when another guardian rounded the corner, and Oscar shoved Ruby out of the way of one of its blasts.

“Go! Run!” He yelled, parrying a blast from a guardian.

“No! I can’t!” Ruby yelled in reply. She covered her mouth to keep her from screaming when Oscar was kicked to the side by one of the metal legs. ‘Oscar! Follow me!” She grabbed her knight’s hand and began to run, mirroring the scene from before. She could hear the metal clanging from the guardians close by, but she kept on running; she recognized this was the way to get to Kakariko village - if they kept running, they would make it -

“Duck!” Oscar yelled, and Ruby was so glad she reacted quickly or else she would have gotten her head clean off.

The next couple of seconds were a blur. Oscar was trying to fight the guardians, Ruby was screaming, there were flashes of light everywhere and Ruby was trying her hardest to get to Oscar and he was crying out and getting hit and -

“Oscar, save yourself! Go!” Ruby cried desperately, putting her hands on his shoulders. He panted, leaning on the staff. Oscar shook his head and tried to stand upright, biting his lower lip to keep himself from crying out in pain.

Ruby didn’t register the metal noises until a guardian was right in front of them, aiming its laser right at Oscar and oh gods he was going to die just like the rest of them oh gods -

“NO!”

She ran forward and pushed Oscar out of the way -

And for a second, Ruby felt as if she was floating. Her vision went white, the tension in her body was gone, and she felt… invincible.

That all stopped when she was snapped back into reality, her eyes burning. The guardian collapsed - and so did all the others in the area.

“W-was that…” Ruby muttered to herself, pressing her hands on her eyes. “The power…”

A small cry of pain and a thud snapped Ruby out of her second of wonder and she whipped around to find Oscar on the floor, curling on himself with a whimper. “No… no! Oscar!” She dropped to her knees next to the freckled knight, turning him over and cradling his head. “Get up! Please!”

Oscar coughed, trying to curl on himself again, and Ruby wiped a tear that fell from his eye (or was that the rain?). “You’re going to be just fine.” If she had to carry him all the way to the village she would -

Oscar raised a shaky hand to Ruby’s chest, putting his thumb, pointer and pinky finger up -

_ I love you. _

And those hazel eyes of his closed -

And he went completely and totally limp. Ruby gasped, her eyes widening. “No… no!” She put her ear to his chest to try and listen for something - anything -

Nothing.

Ruby let out a soft sob, burying her face in his shirt, praying that maybe, just maybe -

But no. There was nothing. And Ruby stayed there for a while, mourning her kingdom, her friends, her father -

The boy who thought of her as the only family he would have and who she thought of as the little brother she never had -

All of that… was gone. Just because she couldn’t access the power enough.

She was a failure.

And as she sat there, wishing for a do-over, a bright idea flickered in her mind.

**_The Shrine of Resurrection._ **

If anything could save him now, it was that.

“Princess!” A chorus of voices filled the air and two men dressed in tribal garb knelt in front of her, their eyes wide. “Princess, are you-”

“Take Oscar to the Shrine of Resurrection.” Ruby cut them off, her desperation overpowering any other sense she had. “If you don’t get him there immediately, we will lose him forever. Is that clear?” The two men nodded. “So make haste and go - his life is now in your hands.”

//

The Forest of Spirits was a lonely place, Ruby had discovered. She went to the forest to put the staff back into the pedestal of which it came with the hope that Oscar would one day find this staff and return.

She also shared a brief conversation with the Spirit of the Forest - Amber. She asked her to relay a message to Oscar - to tell him of his duties. To tell him that he will succeed and that they will see each other again.

Amber just smiled and nodded.

And as Ruby walked up to the castle that the calamity was swirling around, she realized that it didn’t matter -

She would wait 100 years if that’s how long Oscar needed.

And what do you know?

100 years later, she found herself giddy for the first time in… well... 100 years.

_ Open your eyes… _

_ Wake up, Oscar. _

_ (please) _

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> wheezes


End file.
